


Early Morning

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [30]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, and maybe half a drop of angst, and then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah needs Jareth to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr http://whyndancer.tumblr.com/post/108938953332/otpdisaster-person-b-of-your-otp-not-letting  
> in response to this http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/103546617757/person-b-of-your-otp-not-letting-person-a-get-out prompt

"Jareth… _Jareth!"_

Despite the lack of sibilants in her lover's name, Sarah did a remarkably good job of hissing it through her teeth. She tried squirming again, but as before the sleeping monarch simply wrapped himself tighter around her, his long limbs tangled so thoroughly with her own that she was rendered largely immobile.

She was about five seconds from screaming her frustration into his ear, when his breath hitched and his face nuzzled deeper into her neck as he murmured the word _"stay…"_ over her pulse.

Her irritation evaporated at the quiet plea. With renewed determination she managed to free one arm enough to grab him by the chin and squeeze until his eyes blinked open to meet her own.

"Jareth, I love you, and I'm not about to leave you, but I. Need. To. Pee."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Tumblr prompt from found on otpdisaster :
> 
> Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them.
> 
> This just kind of happened over on Tumblr and not much time or editing went into this but I figured I should probably put it up here too.


End file.
